Black Lagoon Guns and Ropes
by Disy
Summary: Revy finds out the hard way that money comes for anything. In a hotel room Eda has a big surprise.


Black Lagoon:

Guns and Ropes

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or any of the characters and do not make any profit with this fan fiction.

Note: This one is dedicated Espada Harribel, who introduced me to Black Lagoon. I hope you like it despite my doubts and one hour time to make it. Enjoy.

Some shitty-ass city, in a messed up part of the world.

If you knew where to look and how to survive everything could be accomplished in the most dangerous city in south-east Asia.

With no rules and a short life expectancy, most people tried to live life to its fullest, or just not at all.

Revy was no different. A young, twenty-something, Chinese-American. Having lived a shitty life, with shitty experiences and a bad temper the stunning beauty had it made.

With a killer body, a nice tan, beautiful dark hair, a badass tattoo, sick skills with a gun and about the biggest mouth in the continent everyone knew who Revy of the Lagoon company was.

And everyone knew to stay away, or get killed.

For that reason only Revy felt confident enough to get drunk at her favorite bar and wear clothes that would have resulted in her getting mugged or raped had she been any other person.

She just liked the feeling of her bare skin in the open world, the short boots, miniature hot pants and short top that only covered her chest was just enough to prevent instant nosebleeds and still keeping that free feeling she treasured.

"Yes! Nobody fucks with Two-Hands Revy!" The pretty young woman roared while emptying another glass of pure scotch.

"Everyone except me."

Revy looked at her side and saw a blonde woman, wearing a short skirt and a too small pink shirt to contain her full breasts.

"Shut the fuck up, Eda!" Revy spat. "I'm drunk…"

"I know." Eda whispered softly in Revy's ear, the bar was a loud place.

Revy shivered as Eda licked her ear sensually.

It was true, Eda was the only one who did fuck Revy.

Dutch was…well…different, the geek on their boat was obsessed with some geeky girl and Rock was a fucking pussy…literally.

The only one Revy could fuck and actually come off with was Eda.

The feeling was mutual, after all Eda was a damn nun!

Of course the church never said anything—literal—about a nun fooling around with another woman. The system was broken!

"It's your fault you know…you keep buying me drinks." Revy snapped and emptied yet another glass, burping loudly.

She turned to Eda on the stool. "What's the deal?! You've been buying me drinks for days!"

"Well maybe I just enjoy seeing you loosen up…besides you're so cute when you're drunk." Eda said and put her finger in her glass of scotch before tracing her finger around Revy's sweaty bellybutton.

"Piss off, Eda…I don't need you buying my fucking drinks." Revy said and emptied another.

Eda grinned and without warning brushed two fingers over Revy's thighs, then past her hot pants, pushing the fabric aside and slid her fingers between Revy's tight nether lips.

Revy gasped and dropped her glass and leaned forward as Eda's fingers moved around in her pussy. "What the fuck are you—"

"Revy," Eda said. "Let's fuck."

Revy moaned and clutched Eda's shoulders. "Don't do this here you bitch!"

Eda pulled back her fingers with effort as Revy's young wet lips nearly sucked them stuck.

The nun then licked her fingers clean and finished her drink.

Revy stared at her with fire and suddenly Eda struck her across the face. "Don't give me that look. You'll do whatever the fuck I say."

No one in the bar looked surprised, Revy was slapped in the face…so what?

It only got interested and worth noticing once someone got shot in the face with a nine-millimeter.

Normally Revy would have knocked the person who slapped her out already.

But with Eda it was different, Eda knew what Revy liked. And Revy liked it rough and violent…

For days now they've been screwing around, occasionally messing around with domination and that kind of crap.

Seems like Rowan's club was finally leaving a mark on Revy's mind…fucking asshole, it's because he never stops offering her a job at his place. The damn pervert just wants to see his whores tying Revy up and see them screw her senseless.

Eda then grabbed Revy's firm breast through her shirt and squeezed.

"Fuck you Eda…now I do want to fuck." Revy moaned.

Standing up Eda took Revy's right nipple between her fingers and walked away from the bar. "Then come with me, I know the perfect place!"

"The guys are at the boat—" Revy protested.

Eda shook her head. "Just come along."

Thirty minutes later Revy and Eda stumbled through the hallway of a cheap Russian hotel.

"Where the fuck are you bringing me Eda?" Revy asked.

The nun simple kissed the gunner again.

"Just do me here you crazy bitch…damn, we've fucked in a church for Christ sake!" Revy snapped.

Suddenly Eda upholstered her gun and pressed it in Revy's face. "Thy shall not defile his name in vain."

After a few tense seconds Eda laughed and lowered her gun. "Just fucking with you honey…come on, we're here. Room sixty-six."

Shaking her head Revy opened the door and saw a camera, rolling, at the far end of the room, giving it a perfect angle of the whole room it was recording.

"Eda…what the fuck is that?" Revy asked.

When she turned around a fist met her in the stomach.

"Eda, what the fuck?!" Revy gasped…she liked it rough but this was a bit too much.

"Shut up and don't struggle." Eda said and drove her knee between Revy's legs.

Revy roared by the sudden pain in her woman hood and fell down to the ground, hands cupping her pussy.

Eda leaned over and took away Revy's infamous weapons. "You won't be needing this."

After a few seconds Revy opened her eyes, on the brink of tears and saw Eda take off her skirt and shirt, revealing a leather bikini and the holstered gun on her hip.

"I'll fucking kill you…" Revy muttered.

Eda upholstered her gun once more and pointed it at the downed woman. "Or maybe I'll kill you Revy. BANG!"

No bullet left the gun as the trigger was pulled. "Relax it's empty…"

Eda pulled the trigger another few times until it fired and Revy cried out in terrible pain, clutching at her breast, but feeling no blood, where the bullet hit her.

"Oh, fuck…sorry," Eda said and put away her weapon. "Good thing I only put rubber bullets in it on Sundays…on the seventh the lord rested and all that bull."

"Eda!" Revy roared. "Stop fucking around! What are you doing!"

Walking over the nun pulled up Revy's shirt and examined the girl's hit breast, it wasn't too bad, just a red spot. "It's just another job, Revy."

"What job?!"

"Rowan's job," Eda said and pushed aside the fabric of Revy's pants giving full access to her womanhood without having to take Revy's pants off. "We were asked to make a video of you getting fucked and dominated…since no whores can make you submit Rowan contacted us. Honestly Revy, I do like you, the last few days were real. But today it's just business."

Revy stayed focus despite the pain. "We…?"

"Surprise!" A new voice said and a Taiwanese woman jumped out of the closet, holding a whip and wearing nothing with a skin tight leather outfit.

"Shenhua…" Revy groaned.

"And not just me!" Shen said and pointed at the bathroom.

Out came Roberta in a leather maid uniform and a very grumpy expression, she was soon followed by a smaller woman holding a camera…Sawyer.

"You guys listen! We can make a deal…you let me go or I kill you all!" Revy barked.

Her threat turned into a wild cry, followed by swift moans as Eda rammed her fingers in and out of Revy's soaking pussy.

"Alright, alright!" Revy cried. "I'll pay you double whatever that pervert is paying you!"

Eda stopped for a second and backed off. "I doubt you can double the five-thousand _each_, Rowan is paying us Revy. He's actually open on Mondays the coming month just to pay us."

"Arrhh!" Revy screamed as Shenhua's leather nine-tails whip connected with her exposed breasts.

Shen continued whipping the beautiful gunner until she finally rammed her heel on Revy's womanhood, slipping three centimeters past the young woman's nether lips.

"See, I told you I would fuck you up one day." Shen said in that annoying piercing voice of hers.

Shen turned around. "Eda, can I fucking kill the whore now?"

"No," Eda said back annoyed. "No killing, just fucking. Fuck her all you want, hurt her all you want. But Rowan doesn't want her dead."

"Fine, fine!" Shen snapped and drove her heel deeper into Revy's pussy before whipping the girl again.

Sawyer was nearly leaning over Revy, the camera almost pressed against Revy's pain engulfed face.

If the girl's throat hadn't been slit she would be laughing now at the sight of the mighty badass Revy being abused as just another street hooker.

The camera zoomed in on Revy's pussy, the heel diving in and out allowing with gushed of pre-cum juices and then finally Revy cried out and came.

Her juices flew across the camera along with Shen's leather glad leg and she finally pulled her needle out of the gunner's womanhood, opening the way for yet another gush of cum.

"Shit, did you get that?!" Shen asked Sawyer.

Roberta answered, annoyed. "How could she possible miss that…the bitch nearly reached the ceiling with that orgasm."

Shen started to laugh loudly and struck her whip down multiple times across Revy's broken body. "Pretty sensitive down there, pretty sensitive…aren't we, Revy?"

The gunner didn't reply and Shen kicked her causing the gunner to grunt with pain. "I asked you a question!"

Revy remained quiet and Shen started to whip the gunner's pussy over and over again until finally Eda stepped in and told Shenhua to back off.

Eda took Revy up in her arms and motioned for Roberta to tie her wrists together.

Roberta did just that and when Eda upholstered her gun again she gave out two orders. "Sawyer, get up close. Shen…get the stuff."

Shen cursed and moved into the bathroom, bringing out multiple objects large and big.

When Roberta was done trying Revy's hands together Eda had brought her gun down between the young woman's legs and started to fuck her with it.

"Hush, now…Revy…for a moment," Eda said and then whispered. "But if you feel like screaming please do…for each scream we get fifty bucks and a hundred for each orgasm!"

Revy merely looked at her…friend, at a point, and a year rolled down her eyes.

She then screamed, closed her eyes and Eda smiled lustfully as she felt Revy's juices splash against her arms.

When the orgasm had passed Eda brought up her gun, it was sticky and wet, she held it in front of Revy's face. "Clean up my gun."

"Go fuck yourself." Revy spat.

Forcefully Eda pressed the gun barrel into Revy's mouth and smirked. "You first."

Struggling and trying to break free Revy felt the gun slid in and out of her mouth in a very suggestive motion.

What perhaps bothered her most was that Sawyer was holding another camera right in her face…people were going to see this, everyone was going to see how she was getting fucked.

Eda cupped the poor girl's face, widening her mouth even further until the barrel was perfectly clean of the gunner's cum. "There, there…"

When the gun was out of her mouth Revy looked around the room.

There was now a metal pole, a wrecked bull-ride machine with a triangle box instead of a saddle with the pointy edge up and several more toys Revy couldn't even see before Roberta suddenly filled the vision.

She'd fought Roberta once…the maid was a beast.

"Hello Revy, this is for breaking my glasses." The maid said and Revy noticed the strap-on too late and it penetrated her nether defenses.

Throwing her hands back Eda quickly grabbed them before Revy could start throwing punches.

She cried out desperately as Roberta swung Revy's limp legs onto her own neck and bit down on the gunner's nipples while she literally fucked Revy with the dildo with more aggression and in ways that any man could.

Thrusting the black shaped object of pleasure and now torture so violently in and out of the poor Chinese-American woman Revy felt as if her whole body was exploding.

Her fell formed breasts bounced up and down and all possible angles as Roberta continued to violently pump Revy's longing womanhood. Her long smooth legs wiggled weakly on top of Roberta's firm shoulders.

For ten minutes Revy got abused like this, after the first five Eda didn't even had to hold her down any longer.

Suddenly Roberta pulled the dildo out of Revy and the gunner was grateful that had ended…however Roberta simply strapped on another one, a bigger one, with two ends.

Revy cried out as her weak wrists were grabbed by Roberta and she was hauled up on the maid's lap, directly on top of the massive plastic object.

"Ahhh....!" Revy screamed on top of her longs as her breasts bounced around.

Limply she fell back however Roberta caught her and held the limp girl in her arms and continued thrusting the dildo in and out the both of them.

Revy continued moaning and crying, her head fallen back and felt Roberta lick and kiss her breasts.

"You think you can escape from me by passing out, I don't think so. Eda!" Roberta yelled and leaned back herself.

Eda threw a bucket of ice cold water over Revy, snapping her back to the here and now and forcing the beautiful gunner to experience her torture and abuse to the fullest.

Another five minutes later both Roberta and Revy came screaming, however instead of ending it there Roberta turned Revy over, on her elbows and knees, the object of pleasure turning along with it.

From behind Roberta began to fuck Revy harder than ever before, ramming the dildo up so far their nether lips kissed with each thrust.

"Aaargghh! Stop…please…ahhh!" Revy cried on her knees and elbows.

It was too rough, too much…Roberta fucked her so hard her breasts where smacked against her own body with each thrust.

When they came again Roberta lifted Revy up, still screwing her, with Revy's back firmly pressed against Roberta's chest the maid spread the poor girl's legs while continuing her abuse and walked toward the metal pole.

Once there Roberta rammed Revy's breasts and clit against the role and rode up against her from behind while keeping her legs up spread in the air.

Sawyer was taking a close look with the camera as Revy's nether lips were almost forced around the sleek metal pole. Her juices rolled down from it and she was being pressed so hard against the metal object that the cool pole forced it's position right in her cleavage.

Her breasts continued to bounce up and down on either side of the pole.

"Stop! Stop!" Revy begged, but no one listened to her.

Eda looked lustfully…she really considered Revy a friend, this was just business. If Revy was smart she realized that too…if not…well they'd need to find other fuck buddies.

For the moment however Eda saw more cash with each cry Revy gave and every orgasm she reached.

With three final thrusts both Revy and Roberta cried out and they fell to the ground.

As the orgasms passed Roberta was still thrusting the double-dildo into Revy and herself…but barely and was completely drained.

Revy merely lay on the ground, her lower body moving faintly with each weak thrust Roberta gave. Covered in her own cum…she was beaten and done.

"My turn you fucking whore!" Shenhua said happily and rudely tore Revy away from Roberta.

By the hair Shen pulled Revy toward the wrecked bull ride and threw another rope over one of the water pipes on the ceiling, when the rope came down again she bound it extra around Revy's wrists and pulled on the other hand lifting Revy's hands up.

"Perfect." Shen said with a smile and literally lifted Revy up by the tits with amazing strength.

Instantly Revy moaned as her pussy made contact with the metal triangle. With the sharp sides up Revy's legs were forced to spread while her nether lips too came gave way with each motion she made.

Already her clit was rubbing over the metal surface, Revy merely moaned and cried, utterly defeated.

Shen then pulled on her end of the rope forcing Revy's arms up so she wouldn't fall up and started to whip Revy's back and chest in turn before activating the machine.

Immediately Revy's world turned into absolute pain, her eyes flew wide and her mouth only cried out terrible screams for mercy as the machine underneath her started to move back and fort, up and down like a raging bull.

The violent motions only caused the metal triangle to force it's way deeper into her gasping womanhood.

"Aaaah! Nooo!" Revy pleaded as she felt her clit burning…she came.

And again barely sixty seconds later.

The bull ride lasted for tens minutes and when Shen let loose of her end of the rope Revy fell off the machine.

Desperately and in pain Revy brushed over her burning pussy and cried softly. "Enough…enough, you got what you w—w—wanted…now…just leave me alone…"

"Almost Revy dear, almost." Eda said and turned Revy around before entangling her legs with Revy.

When their womanhoods met and their nether lips kissed Eda began to moan and move her lower body. Their pussies pressing together, kissing loudly.

Revy arched her back and cried out but before she could crawl away Eda grabbed her bounds wrists and pulled her closer until their breasts met.

While their womanhoods kept kissing Eda forced her tongue into Revy's mouth and explored her pretty friend's mouth for a luxurious ten minutes.

Revy then screamed in Eda's mouth and came a final time, her juices splattered all over Eda's chest and legs.

When the moment passed Eda knocked Revy back with haste and mounted her face. "Take it all Revy!"

Before the gunner had any idea what was going on she felt Eda's cum filling her screaming mouth…she tried to scream, to curse, but she could only drink or perhaps choke.

Disgusted with herself…not because she was swallowing Eda's cum…she'd done so before. But because it wasn't by her own free will.

Minutes later Eda finally recovered and kissed Revy's breasts and lips. "Amazing…Rowan will be pleased."

Revy was exhausted…she was still recovering but could at least think straight again and didn't even look at Eda. "Could you leave now? Go get your fucking payment."

"Ah, but we also have a delivery to make." Shenhua said and all girls crawled on top of a struggling Revy.

The kicked, slapped, fisted and fucked her a final fucking time before roping her up completely until Revy could only move her legs.

Her shirt was pulled up and ropes were wrapped around her breasts, she had even been gagged and Eda and the others even found it fun to give Revy to painful pussy-knot between the legs.

Roberta pulled Revy up and motioned her to walk out of the room.

Revy cried out, tried to say she wasn't going on the streets like this…but the others didn't want to hear it.

Once outside the hotel already a dozen people had taken pictures of the mighty Two-Hands, as if Sawyer's camera wasn't bad enough.

The four girls stepped into a car after they had tied Revy behind it and drove off slowly, forcing a bound Revy to stumble after the car.

"Roberta…don't floor it," Eda warned as Revy stumbled forward. "Okay…just a little."

Twenty longs minutes later the girls finally arrived at Rowan's S&M club just after closing hours, exactly as planned.

By now Sawyer had stopped filming and inside the club Revy was tied to a chair on stage and Rowan was paying the four girls five thousand each.

"—the rest of the money will come once I've seen the movie." Rowan said happily.

Eda was last to leave. "Just don't forget to send us a copy alright?"

"Naturally," Rowan replied. "Off your payment of course."

"Cheap motherfucker!" Eda snapped and stared at a bound Revy a final time. "Dear…come at the tomorrow next night okay? I promise, no surprises. Just fucking."

If Revy's eyes could fire bullets they would…

When Eda too had left six leather glad woman appeared on stage from behind the curtain and Revy's eyes grew wide.

Would this never end!?

The apparent leader of the group, a woman with deep black hair, long legs and a firm whip pressed her heel against Revy's breast just hard enough so the chair balanced on two legs.

"We're going to have so much fun with you Revy Two-Hands."

The dominatrix knocked the chair back and started to whip at Revy, drawing out cries once another mistress removed the gag.

Rowan sat back easily in his chair and started to film with the camera again. "This will be for the collectors edition only…"


End file.
